A FamilyAll Of Her Own
by Pricat
Summary: Mighty's oldest daughter, Mika returns to Bird Island after being away for college and now with egg, she rejoins her family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So this was something I came up with, while talking to TheWhisperingWarrior and I like it too since in this story, Mika is all grown up and with egg, returning to Bird Island after being at college for four years but Maui her brother ads grown up into a bit of a wild young adult and the new protector of the island.**

 **In this story, an adult Mika returns to Bird Island, after being in college in America, to settle down plus is with egg which excites her parents, Aelita and Mighty at the idea of being brand parents plus her brother, Maui has grown up into a wild young adult but also the protector of the island**

 **I hope everybody enjoys, including TheWhisperingWarrior.**

* * *

"I hope that mom and dad can handle the big surprise, that I have to tell them." a female voice said, belonging to none other than Mika Eagle who happened to be the daughter of Aelita and Mighty Eagle, but was now an adult because many years had passed on Bird Island, since she'd left for college four years ago.

She was pretty chubby but sweet just like her father, and she had something big to tell him, but also her mom that she was with egg, meaning they were going to be grandparents which Mika hoped they would like panting as she flew to her family's cave which was high up in the mountains on the island.

"Hey sis, you're back, which is awesome, plus mom and dad along with our uncles will be happy to see you." Maui said to her stunning Mika, that jer brotjer had grown up from a cute hatchling into a buff male.

"Woah, you grew up while I was gone, eh?" Mika said, seeing him nod, plus R.J was also defending the island with him and their friends seeing her land on the mountain they called home running into her parents's wings.

"Aww, you grew up like your dad, which is cute, despite the fact Maui is protecting the island, but are you with egg?" Aelita asked, seeing Mika nod, making her and Mighty so very happy and excited because it meant Anotjer little eagle in the family hearing Mika giggle, at her dad hugging her gently, seeing Maui surprised.

"This is gonna be awesome, you know?" Mighty told Mika, seeing her nod feeling sleepy, from everything, going to take an nap which they got, plus wanting to throw a welcome home party, for Mika which Maui and R.J found cool going to tell Bomb, Chuck and Red.

They were going to their house, hearing laughter, and Red yelling making R.J grin guessing Chuck was being his usual self, seeing it was true making the trio wonder what was going on, but surprised that Mika was home and that there was going to be a party to welcome her making them excited, going to Eagle Mountain.

"Oh hey, and guess you heard, that Mika's home." Aelita said, seeing them nod, hoping Mika was alright and settling back into life here, unaware that she was with egg because Mika had told her parents she wanted to keep that between them which Mighty got, excited to be a grandfather.

"Yeah we heard, well Maui told us, but you must be happy." Red said."Mighty

"Yes we are, as we're a family again, you know?" Aelita said hearing Maui excitedly playing some aerial soccer with his friends, making Mighty sigh, shaking his feathered head at his son because Maui's friends were wild and not the kind he should be hanging out with, seeing Red face palm.

"Mighty, Maui's now an adult of sorts, we have to let him do things, or make mistakes." he told him, seeing the male eagle see what he meant seeing Mika join him, impressing Bomb, Chuck and Red seeing she was so like her dad.

* * *

That early morning, after the party, both Aelita and Mighty were in their room and in their nest which was bigger, hoping Mika was Alrigjt plus knew she was finding her own cave to start her family in, that was two or three mountains away from here knowing things would be intresting, seeing Maui still awake and in the Lake of Wisdom with some of his friends, making Mighty annoyed because during the party, they had gotten rambunctious which had ruffled Mighty's feathers.

"Maui Eagle, what're they still doing here, and swimming?" he asked, making Maui roll his eyes at him.

"Dad relax, we're just having a good time, besides you have Mika back." Maui said.

Mighty was going back inside the cave, but Aelita was dealing with Maui's so-called friends seeing them fly off, annoying zMaui immensely going inside the cave annoyed, that his mom had scared his friends off.

"Did you take care of it?" Mighty asked yawning seeing Aelita nod.

"Yep, and our son is annoyed at us, but moreso me for scaring his friends off." Aelita told him yawning and hearing Mika up going to the bathroom making Aeita get it, that was because of her being with egg, so hoped she was alright, seeing her making pancakes for them for breakfast making Maui grin snatching a lot, making Mighty sigh.

"It's alright dad, I'll just have oatmeal amyways, you know?" Mika told Mighty, making Aelita sigh.

"What, Mika said it was alright so what's the big deal?" Maui said to her but saw Mika eating oatmeal with a lot of berries on it which was good, but Aelita knew that being with egg, her daughter would eat a lot, plus she and Mighty would help her find the perfect cave to call home and to raise her kid, making Maui happy, meaning he could hang out with his friends.

"While we're gone, you hold down the fort, or cave so to speak." Mighty said, giving Maui a mischievous idea, since he could invite his friends here and have a party since with helping his sister find a cave to live in, his parents would be gone for hours, grinning putting his brains to work calling his friends the second his parents and Mika left their mountain.

R.J was impressed by this knowing from his dad but also his uncle Bomb and uncle Chuck, that Mighty had liked to party at this age, and it looked like Maui was carrying on that legacy hoping uncle Mighty and aunt Aelita woukd not be back yet, or Maui would be in big trouble hearing Maui laugh at that.

"Relax, we're not little kids anymore, we can do what we want." Maui told the red feathered male.


	2. The Pergect Cave

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope you are enjoying it, including TheWhisperingWarrior.**

 **In this chapter, Maui throws one heck of a party, while his parents are helping Mika find a cave for her and her new family to live in.**

* * *

While Maui and his friends were having a wild party at Eagle Mountain, Aelita, Mighty and Mika were looking around the mountains for a good place for Mika and her own family to live and thrive unaware of Maui's antics back home, but Mika was enjoying the bonding time with her foljs, hoping that her brother wasn't causing trouble back home, making Mighty sigh knowing that Maui was probably causing antics.

"Dad, Maui is just having fun, we should give him a chance, to prove himself." Mika said.

But after they had found the perfect cave on the same mountain, that Kayley had lived on, they were surprised that Maui was throwing a party getting home, astounding Mika along with her parents knowing this was what Maui would have done, if they had left him home alone seeing a lot of his son's wild friends causing antics and a rumpus making Mighty annoyed but worried, seeing Maui with his girlfriend.

"Maui Eagle, get away from her, and stop this party now!" Mighty yelled, unleashing his father talons making a lot of Maui's friends fly off scared along with his girlfriend, making the young adult eagle male annoyed by this seeing his mom disappointed in him plus Mika was eating some of the leftover snacks.

"She's eating for two, don't change the subject, mister." Mighty told him.

Mika was feeling sleepy, and going to take an bap while Aelita and Mighty were making Maui clean up his party, which the young adult male wasn't so happy about, but was seeing Bomb, Chuck and Red there, because they'd seen a lot of Maui's friends fly up here, so had wanted to warn Mighty seeing they were too late, plus excited that Mika had found a cave of her own to settle down and start her family in.

"Yeah, we did, plus found out about Maui's party, but we took care of it." Aelita said to them.

"Yeah, but we know that Mika's gonna be a great mom, but one question, where's her mate?" Chuck asked.

"She said that it was some eagle boy in her class, but she does not feel up, to talking about it." Mighty told him.

* * *

The next morning, athe family were having breakfast, since Mika was moving into her cave, plus Bomb, Chuck and Red along with R.J were there and proud of Mika seeing Maui annoyed about the big deal they were making a big deal about Mika moving out, seeing his uncles guess that he was jealous of his sister, seeing both Aelita and Mighty exchange a look guessing that was why Maui was being a bit wild.

Mika "Mmm, these pancakes are good, Mighty my brotjer!" Red said to him, as Mika chuckled because she always wondered how her dad and uncle Red were brothers.

"They're not born brothers, but they treat each other like brothers." Aelita told her making Mika grin, because she liked that, knowing right now, Maui was not uncle material, waiting until he matured a bit more, which Mighty got hiding how anxious he was, about Mika living on her own but knew that she would not be that far away.

"Yep, but it'll be good, plus she's still going to need us." Aelita told her husband deciding to go with her to her cave, plus they had gotten her a big nest, plus one for her kid when it was hatched which made Mika grin, hoping her dad would go easy on Maui because of the party guessing he was jealous.

"Alright, but just be careful, alright?" Mighty told her.


End file.
